There have been conventionally proposed: various cooling spacers to be exemplarily used for air-conditioning mats, air-conditioning seat cushions, air-conditioning chairs, air-conditioning clothes, air-conditioning beds and the like; and human-body aimed airflow passages adopting such cooling spacers. For example, also the present inventor has proposed a cooling spacer, and a cooling airflow passage utilizing the spacer, as described in a patent literature 1. As exemplarily described in the patent literature 1, most of the conventional cooling spacers each include protrusions formed on a flat plate-like base member.    Patent Literature 1: WO2001/024664A1